


Neon Dispensary - Sharing Interests

by star_of_flame_eternal



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_of_flame_eternal/pseuds/star_of_flame_eternal
Summary: for PixeledPurple who has been a really great encouragement to me, i recommend all their stuff! This is only my second fanart for the fandom, it's not the greatest and there's a lot of issues, but i don't think it's too bad? I've only done one other fanart for transformers, so i'm actually rather proud of this piece. my brain really wants me to do a whole comic strip of this fic, but that is Effort. I do want to do the scene where Prowl is actually high though sitting with/on Jazz. That would be so sweet 💕
Relationships: Jazz & Prowl, Jazz/Prowl
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Neon Dispensary - Sharing Interests

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PixeledPurple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixeledPurple/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sharing Interests](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638328) by [PixeledPurple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixeledPurple/pseuds/PixeledPurple). 



**Author's Note:**

> for PixeledPurple who has been a really great encouragement to me, i recommend all their stuff! This is only my second fanart for the fandom, it's not the greatest and there's a lot of issues, but i don't think it's too bad? I've only done one other fanart for transformers, so i'm actually rather proud of this piece. my brain really wants me to do a whole comic strip of this fic, but that is Effort. I do want to do the scene where Prowl is actually high though sitting with/on Jazz. That would be so sweet 💕


End file.
